


Making a Cricket Chirp

by Lady_Phenyx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Domination, Forced Orgasm, Groping, M/M, Past Implied Violence, forced pleasure, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Phenyx/pseuds/Lady_Phenyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie has been on Hook's ship for a week now, and still refuses to talk. Meanwhile, Hook is getting impatient - and bored. So he decides to take a different approach to making the cricket chirp. One he enjoys far more than violence - and he might be able to make the cricket enjoy too.</p>
<p>Kink meme de-anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Cricket Chirp

Hook paced the deck of his ship, absent-mindedly rubbing his hook. The cricket had been on his ship a week now, and was no closer to chirping than he had been when Cora had first brought him on board. 

Really, Hook was surprised at how long the cricket was lasting. When he’d first laid eyes on the man, he’d been sure he’d have him chirping within the day, two at the most when the man realized everyone thought him dead, but still he refused, stating that even if he had known the information Hook wanted, he wouldn’t betray his patient’s trust.

In a way, it made Hook respect him. The man was terrified and in pain, and still refused to do what he thought was the wrong thing. Even when Cora had threatened to take the man’s heart, had actually forced her hand into his chest and gripped it, he’d refused. It was only Hook’s distaste and request that kept the cricket’s heart in his chest at that point, since it was his information the cricket had and not Cora’s. If it had been the other way around…well. After that Hook had tried refusing him food for a day, but as they needed him alive to talk, he’d outlasted them.

Moving quietly, he cracked open the hatch to look down at the cricket. The man had his eyes closed, leaning against the wall. The dim light was kind to his injuries, the myriad of scratches left by Hook’s hook, the bruises from when Hook grew impatient, softening them and easing the man’s exhaustion.

Grinning, Hook hauled back the hatch and dropped down beside the sleeping cricket. He had a new idea for getting the man to talk, since pain didn’t work. He was going to enjoy this. 

 

Archie stirred. He thought for a second he had heard something, but he had been sleeping for the first time in what felt like days. Everything ached, even those parts that had escaped Hook’s tender mercies over the past week. 

A hand tapped his cheek, and he stirred again. Slowly his eyes opened, and when he saw Hook grinning down at him, he was tempted to close them again and pretend he’d fainted. He did close them to lean his head against the ship’s hull behind him.

“Good morning, cricket!” Hook said cheerfully. “Time to open those…whatever color your eyes are.”

Archie sighed, re-opening his eyes tiredly. “Whatever it is you’re going to do, can we just assume I refused to talk and you did it and move on to actual talking?”

“Ah, there’s the spine I didn’t expect when we first got you. You do like to talk, cricket. And I do admit, I’ve begun to like the sound of your chirping. Pity you never say what I want to hear.” Hook crouched so his face was level with Archie’s, looking the other man in the eyes and running his hook along Archie’s cheek. Archie couldn’t stop the shudder that ran through him at the cold metal running against his skin, still remembering Hook’s threat to use it to take an eye. Today, though, the hook reversed at his jaw line and Hook drew the back of it over his face gently, almost caressingly. 

“I thought we’d try something new today. Well, new for us at least. Probably very new for you, unless I miss my guess,” Hook said, almost playfully. Archie began to ask what Hook meant and found his mouth covered by Hook’s.

His eyes widened and he tried to pull away only to find Hook’s hook against the back of his head, keeping him still as Hook’s tongue invaded his mouth. It shoved against his, tangling and tasting as he took his sweet time tasting Archie’s mouth.

Archie was sure he resembled a fish out of water as he gaped at Hook blankly. Hook chuckled, running a caressing finger down Archie’s cheek. “Don’t tell me that was your first, cricket.” When Archie didn’t respond, he smirked. “Just remember, no one knows we’re here. Feel free to chirp all you want. In fact, I insist on it.”

Hook’s hand skimmed down Archie’s body to cup his ass. He jerked forward as that hand squeezed, crying out involuntarily in shock. Hook squeezed again, kneading the flesh in his hand, and grinned. 

“Now that’s the kind of chirping I mean. You’ve surprised me again, cricket. Didn’t expect it to be so…firm. Nice and plump and firm,” he said, leaning forward to whisper in Archie’s ear, “just the way I like them.”

“Let’s…let’s just t-talk about this,” Archie stammered as the hook skimmed down his chest, catching in his vest, unbuttoning it deftly. The hook flashed back up and caught his tie, pulling harshly, and Archie lost his balance, sliding off his precarious perch and crashing to his knees, the ropes on his wrists twisting his arms above his head unmercifully.

Hook pressed the cold metal against Archie’s chin, forcing his head back as his proper hand worked the buttons open down Archie’s shirt, kneeling behind the former cricket, pressing his body to Archie’s. He bit the former cricket’s ear, grinning and sucking as his hand cupped Archie through his pants, kneading and massaging gently, chuckling as Archie tried to squirm away.

“Where do you think you’re going, cricket?” he asked softly, and Archie tried to hold back the shudder that ran through his body at the dark promises in Hook’s voice as the hook turned his face to the pirate’s. “You’re mine now, and there’s nowhere to run.”

Archie opened his mouth, tried to protest, but Hook was too fast for him, taking possession of his mouth again as that hook traced down his chest, circling and teasing a nipple red, the sharp tip teasing, so close to leaving more scratches on Archie’s chest but never quite breaking the skin, his hand still playing between Archie’s legs, massaging and groping, and it took all Archie’s strength not to squirm into that teasing hand.

Hook transferred his attentions to Archie’s shoulder, and Archie tried without success to bite back pants and moans as Hook’s wickedly clever hand teased him unmercifully. 

“You like it, don’t you?” Hook whispered in his ear. Archie tried to answer, to deny what Hook was doing to him, but it was making his hips move on their own, forcing noises from his throat that he has no control over, and he heard Hook chuckle, though whether he was amused by or endeared to Archie’s neediness he wasn’t sure. “My needy little cricket.”

Archie shuddered, still trying to deny what Hook was doing to him even as his body betrayed him. Abruptly Hook’s hand disappeared, and he swallowed back the disappointed noise that rose in his throat, feeling a chill and his heart stop at the sound of a zipper.

Suddenly that hand was back, tracing over bare skin as it eased Archie’s pants and boxers over his hips, the cloth falling to the ground. 

Archie had to fight the urge to squirm again as Hook’s hand left him and, risking a glance behind him, he saw Hook staring at him, scrutinizing his body, tracing over the marks he had left and the angles and planes of his body. 

Hook chuckled again as Archie’s faced heated, looking away and refusing to look at him again. Gently he ran his hand over the marks littering Archie’s back, almost soothingly.

“I suppose I was a bit quick to dismiss your looks,” Hook said teasingly. “You’ve been hiding quite a bit under those proper clothes of yours. I knew there was a reason I hated them.” He leaned forward and Archie shivered as Hook pressed against his back, pressing against those bruises and scratches, his body heat and the pressure a strange mix of pain and pleasure, jerking away as Hook’s hand, covered in something cool and slick, slid against him. 

His eyes flew open and he stared sightlessly at the far wall as the first slick finger worked into him, choking on the scream that tried to fight its way out of his throat. 

“Don’t hold back on me, cricket,” Hook urged, his hook teasing at Archie’s chest, drawing patterns that slid between pleasure and pain, his slick finger working its way in and out of Archie’s body. 

The first finger didn’t hurt, but it felt strange, twisting and sliding in and out of his body. Then Hook worked another in, and it did hurt, and with a cry Archie tried to pull away. Hook pulled him back, still chuckling at his cricket, and the burn faded as he teased, and silently Archie begged forgiveness as it began to feel good and his body let him know that, whatever he thought, it was enjoying the attention.

Suddenly Hook twisted his fingers, searching for something, and Archie keened as Hook’s fingers hit something that made the edges of his vision go white for an instant and his knees go weak, threatening to give out from under him. He could feel Hook smile against the back of his neck, and that was all the warning he had before Hook began exploiting this new weakness.

By the time Hook was up to three fingers, Archie was hanging from the ropes, their pull the only thing holding him up, panting and writhing, covered in sweat and not even trying to stop the noises that poured from his throat, fighting not to beg.

Abruptly the fingers were gone, and that hand was gripping his hip, holding him in place as something larger than fingers pressed against him, and his back arched as he was invaded, filled, claimed, and Hook refused to stop until he was fully seated inside Archie’s body.

“Passionate little cricket,” Hook crooned in Archie’s ear while Archie fought for breath, “so very tight and hot for me.” He began to pull out, slowly, and Archie fought not to moan, failing as Hook chuckled again, licking the tear that escaped from his cheek.

Hook took his time sliding back in, keeping up his slow pace until he was sure Archie was able to handle him, speeding up and setting his rhythm, changing his angle and pace until Archie was crying out with each stroke and unable to do anything but let Hook take what he wanted.

“Beg for it,” Hook growled into his ear, gripping his cock so hard Archie cried out. “Beg for it and I’ll let you come.”

Archie was too far gone to fight anymore, overloaded by the sensations Hook was causing. “Please…” he gasped, too quietly for Hook’s tastes.

“Not good enough, cricket,” he whispered, thrusting harder, nearly lifting Archie from his knees with the force of his thrusts. “Scream for me. Scream my name so everyone knows who you belong to.”

“H-Hook…” Archie managed, crying out the word.

“Louder,” Hook demanded, his hand moving on Archie’s cock, teasing and refusing him completion.

“Hook! Please!” Archie screamed, and Hook grinned against his shoulder. A few more hard thrusts and a firm grip on his cock, firm strokes along his shaft and Archie was crying out his release, shuddering and collapsing, utterly spent, held up only by Hook and the ropes. Hook kept thrusting, Archie shuddering as his over stimulated body took it, feeling Hook gasp and grip his hip as he came, milking the last of his orgasm, thrusting shallowly to prolong it as long as he could.

Dimly Archie felt Hook cleaning them off with a damp cloth, still panting and dizzy. Hook knelt in front of him when he was finished, setting his clothes to rights in a gentlemanly manner to Archie’s surprise. The hook came under his chin again, tilting his head up for a surprisingly gentle kiss.

“You’re quite fun, cricket. I may just have to keep you, when all’s said and done.” He ran his good hand over Archie’s hair one last time before standing and heading for the hatch. 

He paused just before leaving, looking back at the disheveled Archie still kneeling in his hold. “You know, you may not say what I want to hear, but I still enjoy making you chirp. I’m going to have fun with you,” he promised, closing the hatch as Archie curled around himself in confusion and shame, leaving him alone with his thoughts in the dark.


End file.
